starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Torgg
Large and Sluggish, the Torg is a species of large, hulking amphibians that have endured warfare throughout their entire history. Thus, many have put their imposing physical abilities to use in the wider galaxy as hired muscle for various underhand mercenary outfits and pirate fleets. Physiology Torg adults usually stand between 6 and a half feet tall at the shortest and about 9 feet at the tallest. with a bulky and hunched build, the average Torg weigh in at about 150-165 kilograms. The Torg are known for processing above-average physical strength for their size and an exceptional immunity to almost all known diseases. They have also displayed impressive resistance to both pain and physical injuries due to the unique nature of their blood cells that also carries the penalty of sluggish's movement. Torg blood is a pale-green and is very thick in consistency. They are a highly adaptable amphibious species that is able to survive long periods without air or food, with a notable majority of their weight being fat stored within their many stomachs. Evolved within the planet-wide marshes on the planet of Torvonia. A brutal world with high-gravity, dangerous flora, and an extremely toxic atmosphere. As such, the Torg have a highly developed digestive tract that is able to processes even the most rotten or toxic meats and vegetables into useful consumables. Their lungs utilize methane rather than oxygen but are also very capable, able to fitter air extremely well and could store almost four hours of methane within them. Mentality, the Torg have often been claimed to be a naturally dull and dim-witted species. However, It has been shown that they can quickly learn and process information very well due to their sensory-motor integration being quite advanced. Allowing the Torg to retain complex knowledge and perform difficult tasks in high-stress environments to the letter. The ancient Torg existed mostly as highly social pack hunters that often gathered in massive tribes and would use their high endurance to prey on the various predators that dotted the landscape by ambushing them and tracking them down. Their numbers were in constant influx as they both suffered a high mortality rate in their prehistory period and yet could replace their fallen brethren in mere months due to their rapid reproduction cycle. The Torg are Hermaphrodites and breed in hatches of eggs, they have an adolescent period of around 15 solar years. Though still continue to grow after reaching maturity for around 10 more years. They live a relatively short life of 30-40 years due to they're overactive metabolism and reproductive system. Through, a fairly uncommon surgical process can far extend their lifespan at the cost of their futility and some of their biological immunity. Culture Torg culture is very fatalistic and is centered on the greater collective of their tribe or community with the concept of family being non-existent. They hold an extreme disdain for beliefs centered around the individual, viewing such things as being foolish at best and dangerous at worst. The Torg often view themselves as being worth very little and instead placing their pride and joy on their respective community. Holding the view that they alone as an individual are only a small dot in the greater picture that is their community's history. Thus, Torg culture prides hard work and dedication to the community above all else. History The Torg seemly lived a fairly peaceful existence on the then unmarked world of Torvonia for countless centuries, rising above their tribal nature and creating continent-wide clans that, after centuries of war, had finally established a tentative peace between one another. The next major event in their history is that a raiding force of still currently unidentified aliens had landed on the planet of Torvonia and began the planetary effort to tried and enslave the Torg race. However, the Torg raged a multi-decade spanning war against the invaders. Eventually defeating them and causing their retreat from the planet but not before taking a large population of the Torg with them along with glassing nearly 60% of the planet surface. The Torg would survive this attempted genocide and rebuild their civilization into a highly industrial one based around defense and isolationism with a clear streak of harsh totalitarianism to keep their resource striped society running under tight and often unfair laws. This would eventually this society collapsing after a devastating civil-war caused after years of oppression and the unconfirmed backing of an unknown alien party. Once the war was finally over and the ruling clan destroyed, the planet collapsed into chaos and became a massive hot-spot for pirate activity in the sector with many Torgg being forced into service of various warbands. Media Torg Heavy.jpg Torg Warlord.jpg Category:Races